Field of the Invention, this invention relates to handles and more particularly, it relates to handles used in conjunction with straps or similar securing material.
Background Art, individuals consistently use containers, most commonly boxes, for the storage and transportation of items. Whether it be a manufacturer's product packaging or a container specially designed for an individual's use, these containers and/or boxes may or may not have handles incorporated into them. These handles may be an addition to the packaging or can simply be hand holes cut into their sides.
Containers with dual handles, for example, boxes, require the use of two hands for the balanced lifting of the container. Lifting it with a single hand would create an unbalanced situation, possibly shifting the contents and/or potentially tearing the area around the handle if the load exceeds the material capacity of that single lifting point.
A user wanting to carry a separate object in addition to a dual handle container is prevented from doing so if the user is already holding the container with two hands. Additionally, in the case of hand holes, the interior contents may prevent adequate grip for safe lifting of the container.
Once these boxes are opened, merely closing the flaps or setting on a separate lid typically doesn't offer a long term method of securing its closure. Adhesive tape is commonly used, however, the adhesive can fail over time, through age and/or repeated access to the contents of the container. Frequently, removal of the tape, whether a single instance or repeated removals, can damage the container and possibly destroy its structural integrity; most often, the wasteful re-application of new adhesive tape is required for re-securing the container.
These foregoing observations demonstrate the need for an apparatus and method for facilitating repeated securing, lifting and movement of containers that may or may not have handles incorporated into them.